


Marrying The Dark Lord

by MessyHandwriting



Series: Dark Lord's Husband [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Crazy Harry, First War with Voldemort, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyHandwriting/pseuds/MessyHandwriting
Summary: Summary:Voldemort won the war in 1981. No one knew what really happened that night, all they knew was that the Longbottom's and their son are dead and the Potter's are in St. Mungos.Harry Potter survived the attack of the Lestrange, and was allowed to live with his godfathers, Sirius and Remus. He wasn't famous, and he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. Instead, he was a Ravenclaw. Top of his year.Every year, Hogwarts chooses a student to represent the school to the Ministry and the Wizengamot, to pitch for campaign of their chosen idea for the betterment of their society. It was said that only two ideas, in the almost twenty, were ever approved. Now, in Harry's seventh year, he is chosen.What will happen if Harry meets the Dark Lord beforehand? What if the Dark Lord is actually looking for a Consort? What if Harry grew up with Luna Lovegood and isn't really all there?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Dark Lord's Husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093151
Comments: 64
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1: Mr. Potter You Have Been Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M just in case, because I'm paranoid.

"Mr. Potter! Take those glasses right now. I will not be telling you twice." Professor McGonagall said sternly. 

The Ravenclaw all shook their heads in exasperation. They were used to this by now.

"But Professor McGonagall I need my glasses to see." Harry argued. 

Draco was trying not to laugh at his bestfriend's antics. He regretted the say he introduced him to his cousin Luna Lovegood.

"I wasn't talking about those and you know it Mr. Potter. Take of those spectrospecs right now. And 20 points from Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, waiting for Harry to remove it.

All Ravenclaws weren't bothered in the least, they knew all points lost by Harry, will be gained twice more.

Harry was about to argue when Hermione took the spectrospecs from him. He looked at her and pouted as Draco patted him at the back.

The lesson continued and Harry continued not to listen. His mind was wandering, but he couldn't even focus on finding the Wrackspurts without his spectrospecs. Draco and Hermione shared a look and both sighed, they were used to this, very much so.

Hermione grew up with the Malfoys as she was adopted by them when she was very young. Draco become her brother and she couldn't think of anyone else better. They met Harry when they were five. Harry's Godfather was Draco's Mother's cousin. And when they decided to reconcile, the kids became friends immediately. Harry became best friends with Draco early on. And when Draco introduced him to Luna Lovegood, he found a sister in her.

Sirius and Remus were great guardians. They were very supportive, even when he was sorted in Ravenclaw, rather than in Gryffindor. In fact, they were glad, saying his mother would've been so proud of him. The three of them visited St. Mungos every Christmas.

Harry knew who tortured his parents, but he also knew that it was a time of war, and they have chosen their side. He very much wanted to avenge them, but that wasn't his priority. What he really wanted was to cure them. From when he was young, he knew he was going to be the greatest Healer and find a cure for his parents. That's why he buried himself in books, learning all he can about healing and even other subjects he finds interesting. Sirius and Remus weren't really suprised when he was sorted in Ravenclaw. They knew they were raising a bookworm.

Harry's musings were cut short as he noticed everyone else getting up. The class was over.

He started gathering his own stuff when Professor McGonagall called him.

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster Snape expects your presence before dinner tonight at his office."

"It wasn't me." Harry said his eyes widening. He wasn't even sure if he's done something, but Snape rarely calls him. And when he does, its usually to blame him for something.

"Just head up before dinner Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." Harry said.

He walked towards Hermione and Draco who was waiting for him by the door. 

"What did you do know Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"He said he didn't do anything Hermione." Draco said, placing his arm on Harry's waist.

"Don't worry Har, I'm sure Uncle Sev won't be too harsh." 

Hermione rolled his eyes at his brother. Honestly, he couldn't be more obvious. Everyone else knew Draco has a crush on Harry, everyone that is, except Harry himself. The boy was extremely oblivious. 

"Oh Dray, I wouldn't be sure about that." Harry said, smiling at his bestfriend, "And, you are going to be late for Charms now."

Draco casts a quick tempus, cursed under his breath, and ran the opposite direction. "See you at dinner." Draco yelled smiling back at Harry.

"See you!" Harry said, waving his hand at him. Hermione facepalmed and pulled his friend.

"We, are going to be late for Potions." She told him.

"Slughorn like me, he won't take points." Harry said with a smirk.

Later that day, Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door, slightly nervous. He was never used to how much hate Snape held for him.

"Come in and sit down Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry sat on the edge of his sit. The rest of the day he was trying to think if he did anything. He didn't brew anything illegal, he didn't steal from the greenhouses, and he didn't do anything to the houseelves, as far as he knew.

"Mr. Potter," Snape started.

"It wasn't me." Harry blurted out.

Snape smirk a little, "Why Mr. Potter, I haven't said anything yet. But apparently, it is you. You were chosen as Champion this year to represent the school to the Ministry and Wizengamot."

Harry tilted his head, "Me?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Lord Can't Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Antonin Dolohov, the Dark Lord's ... friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I'd add a chapter when it has 100 hits... so here it is.

"Still no one?" Dolohov asked the Dark Lord, sitting on the sofa on the side of the room. He was one of the Death Eaters who was close enough to the Dark Lord to joke around him. Everyone else was too scared and had no balls to do it. Plus he was also one of the oldest Death Eaters. He was the only one left of the Knights of Walpurgis.

"Don't start Antonin." Tom said, he was sitting in his office chair. He was looking through a list of 'candidates'. He was very frustrated and trying not to ruffle his hair, but doing that wouldn't be in character. 

"You do know that you don't have to do this? No one expects you too." Antonin said, looking over at his friend. Yes, he was friends with the Dark Lord.

"I need to. Or else," Tom didn't continue his line of thought.

"So? Then choose anyone. Or is no one good enough?" He asked.

"Good enough? Look through the list. Flint, quidditch fanatic, Jorkins, an idiot, the only one adequate enough is Amelia Bones but I will not subject myself to that." Tom threw the paper across the room.

"Temper." Antonin said, and immediately regretted it.

"Crucio." Tom pointed his was at Dolohov. It didn't last long, he didn't even mean it. Antonin was his friend, though he wouldn't tell him that.

Antonin groaned, "You know, you don't have to marry anyone just to get back at her." He said as he walked towards the door. "You knew she was already married in the first place."

Tom glared and his eyes turned red. He pointed his wand at him again.

"And you didn't even really love her Marvolo." Antonin walked out.

He didn't see how Tom's eyes changed. Because it was clear to everyone else that he didn't love anyone, but he wasn't so sure.

"Alecto!" The dark lord roared.

Alecto Carrow, his assistant, immediately entered, looking nervous. Every time Antonin visits, this happens. She cursed Dolohov under her breath, she was lucky if it was just Malfoy, but no, Dolohov visits regularly. Dolohov and Crouch.

"My lord?" She asked.

"Where are the files I told you to get?" Voldemort asked, almost slipping into parseltongue. Why is everyone so incompetent?

"Right here, my lord." Alecto quickly handed him the files regarding the next Hogwarts Champion.

He saw the name, Harry James Potter. He remembered him. He was one of the "prophecy" child. Of course just after he eliminated the first child, Severus quickly informed him that the prophecy is fake. Too late for the Potter's, but it saved the child. He then confirmed that the prophecy was fake, the Trelawney hag was never a real seer.

He scanned through the file, immediately thinking that it's 'boring'. Honestly, why the boy was chosen, he didn't know. He remembered Lucius telling him his heir was bestfriend with this boy. He also wondered why Lucius' heir wasn't chosen.

He scanned the file for the last time and his eyes caught the picture above, clipped on the corner. The picture moved, as the boy smiled.

He knew he was staring. Why was he staring? He didn't know.

The boy's eyes were the exact same shade as the killing curse, he noticed.

"My lord?" Alecto nervously asked.

Voldemort was out of the trance and quickly dropped the file like it had burned him.

"What?" He asked her.

"You have a meeting with the Wizengamot in 20 minutes." She said, trying not to shake.

"I will be there. Now leave." He said.

Alecto quickly went out to her post.

The dark lord saw the papers on the floor. His eyes flashed red as he burned them. He then saw Harry Potter's file, he burned it too.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Plans, Oh No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a library conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this short chapter!

At the Library, after dinner, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, and Hermione, sat trying to do their homework. 

Luna wasn't in their year but she always studies with them. Harry insist it. Harry met Pansy and Blaise a few months after meeting Draco. At first they didn't like him at all as they thought he was stealing their bestfriend. But soon enough, he won them over. 

"So..." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her. Harry was trying to guess what she was going to say. 'So, I got an O in my last essay', 'So, I caught Weasley snogging Brown last night', 'So, I'm pregnant'. Which was it? 

"What? You all want to ask him." She said indignantly, looking at his friends. 

"Ask who?" Luna asked.

Harry looked at Hermione, wondering what she was talking about. Who was him? Is it Blaise? Is it Draco? Well, Draco does keep a lot of secrets. Oh! Did she know something about Draco? 

Harry looked at Draco trying to figure it out. But he caught Draco and Blaise sharing a look. 

What was that about? Did Blaise know too? 

He was staring at Draco, when Draco looked back. He was blushing! Ooh. He was shy that he caught him sharing a look with Blaise. But why though? It's not as if he's gay. Wait...

"Harry!" Hermione shouted to finally get Harry's attention. 

"Shhh!" Madam Pince looked at them angrily. 

They all looked at her apologetically. 

"You know Hermione, for a Ravenclaw, you have no respect for the Library." Harry said.

Hermione looked taken aback. "You..."

"You didn't have to shout." Harry continued, "so what's so important that you had to?" He asked.

Hermione pinches the bridge of her nose.

Everyone else was trying not to laugh. Leave it to Harry to irritate Hermione.

"We wanted to ask what Headmaster Snape wanted." Pansy asked, pitying Hermione.

Harry frowned and tilted his head. "A chocolate frog? I don't know." He said. Honestly, why would he be asked that, they should ask Draco. He was the godson.

"Headmaster Snape prefers Blood Pops, he's part Vampire." Luna said.

"Oh." Harry said, that did make sense. 

"No." Hermione said.

"Luna's right Hermione. Isn't she Dray?" He asked the blond who continued to blush.

Right, Draco was still shy at being caught looking at Blaise.

"Har, what we actually wanted to know was what Uncle Sev talked to you about, why you were called to his office." Draco explained

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "why didn't you say so?" 

Everyone, except Luna, shared a look.

"He said I was the Hogwarts Champion this year." Harry announced and put his attention back to his essay.

Once everyone else was out of shock, they all asked different questions at the same time, making Harry cover his ears.

"Whyyyy?" Harry whined. 

"Harry, the Champion presentation is in a month. What will you present?" Hermione asked. And everyone waited.

Harry tilted his head. He had to give presents to everyone in the Wizengamot? He didn't even know everyone there. Sure he knows Uncle Lucius, and his Padfoot, but that's all. There's a lot of old people there. What do old people even want? And the Dark Lord will be there. What do Dark Lords want? Does he like treacle tarts? Or chocolate frogs? Or is he part vampire as well and would prefer blood pops?

"Har, Har, Harry." Draco called him, shaking him gently.

"Yes Dray?" He asked.

"Do you know what to present?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, of course." Harry lied.

Everyone else looked uncertain. Luna was, well, Luna, and she wasn't really listening. 

"I can help you Harry." Hermione offered.

"Nope. I can do it myself." Harry replied. 

He just thought of a plan.

"I have a plan." Harry stated.

Everyone else had a look of horror in their eyes.

"Harry, no." They all said.

"Harry, yes." Luna said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry if I'm not replying to some comments, here and on Lights Camera Avada Kedavra. But I'm reading your comments, just not replying, sorry. I appreciate all comments, and would like to say thank you for everyone reading this and commenting on it.


	4. Chapter 4: Beautiful Angel, Far From It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say, your comments makes me want to write more. Thank you! Also, just warning that none of the chapters are proofread. There are typos, sorry for that.

Later that night, way past curfew, Harry was under his invisibility cloak, and heading outside the castle. He could sneak out to the hidden passageway to go to Hogsmeade, but then he wouldn't be able to apparate. He has his license, but the Ministry is warded against apparition. 

Yes, he is sneaking to the Ministry of Magic. He needs to. How else is he going to know which presents to buy for the members of the Wizengamot? He doesn't want to ask anyone for help, he can do this on his own.

Besides, he's been to the Ministry before. What could possibly go wrong?

Harry walks towards the Forbidden Forest to find the Thestrals. Not that he could see them. But Luna said all he need is meat, raw meat, and the Thestrals would come to him. Luna is never wrong.

He waited a few minutes until the meat he is holding looked like half of it vanished into thin air. He gently reached out. Trying to know if the Thestral here was big enough. And it was.

"Hello bony pony. Would you mind taking me to the visitors entrance of the Ministry of Magic? It's in London." Harry said quietly. 

He remembers others talking about how talking to something that no one can see qualifies you as insane, but then, his parents are insane but they don't talk at all. 

Harry got to the Thestral's back, and it took way too much time. But as soon as he was sat, the Thestral flew into the air and he was hit by cold wind. He probably should have worn something more appropriate than his pajamas.

The Thestral was fast. Faster than even his firebolt. He wondered if he would be allowed to play Quidditch with this Thestral. He would have to ask Professor Flitwick about that. He also wonders what people would see if he was lower in the air. Some would see the Thestral, but most would just see him flying, in an awkward position. 

It felt like hours but he finally arrived at London. He got off from Mr. BonyPony and drew his invisibility cloak around him again.

"Wait for me here please." He said, patting the Thestral. But he wasn't sure if the Thestral would.

He walked towards the phone booth, and dialed the correct number. 

A voice asked for his name and purpose.

"My name is Hermione Malfoy, my purpose is to read all the books in the world." He said.

Well, he wasn't really Hermione, but Hermione told him not to tell his name to just strangers. And he would classify bodiless voices as strangers. So he'd tell her name instead. 

The phone booth slowly descends and he saw the hall and entrance of the Ministry. 

His plan is simple. Visit each office of the Wizengamot members and as well as the Dark Lord's. Then he'd look for anything that they like. To know what they are like. To know which present to buy. Of course, some don't have an office, like his Padfoot. But this was part one of his plan. He can worry about others later.

No one was in the Ministry, so riding the lift was easy. He didn't have to hide to a corner. He decided that he wouldn't wear his cloak here, no one was here anyway.

It was a long night. Old people barely has anything in their office. No chocolate frogs, just a bunch of paperworks. He saw on one office a law that would make werewolves registered and eventually hunted. It was from some Dolores Umbridge. Her office was so pink his eyes hurt. So he helped her a bit and added greens, purples, and oranges as well.

On his Uncle Lucuis' office, he saw pictures of Dray, which was sweet of him. But he wasn't sure how he would gift him Dray. Will a picture of Dray be enough? Or does he have to behead him and put his severed head in a box? Maybe just a picture.

There was still a lot of time left. Just four in the morning. When he realized the only office he needed to go to was the Dark Lord's. So he went there.

He pressed 7 on the lift but there was a thing that popped out. 

PASSWORD  
________________

Harry was confused, why was a password needed now? He tried to remember the Ravenclaw password but it changed on every question. He tried to guess.

DARKLORDROCKS

The light flashed red. He tried again.

THEDARKLORDROCKS

The light flashed red again. Still, he tried.

LETMEIN

And again.

LETMEINPLEASE

He tried so many times that it was half past four when he gave up and went to the hall instead. He's going back to Hogwarts. Hopefully, the dark lord like chocolate frogs.

When the elevetor door open, he was greeted by the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. The way his hair was perfect, not a strand out of place. His brown eyes piercing through him like he was reading him. And his lips, oh god his lips. Then his eyes turned red, and he was even more beautiful. 

"Angelus pulcher." Harry couldn't help but whisper. It was a creature Luna said ancestors of Veelas.

The man's eyes turned back to brown and raised his eyebrow. There was a hint of smile in his lips.

"Beautiful angel? Far from it.Now what would a Hogwarts student be doing here, this early in the morning?"

Harry could've melted from just his voice. He didn't know who this man was, all he knew was that he was gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with the Cherry Wallis reference...


	5. Chapter 5: We Don't Steal From Lord Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo has kleptomania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday!!!

The man was gorgeous. But then, his words sunk in. He was caught. Harry didn't know what happened to his mind when he said, "I, er, was... sightseeing." Harry said, nodding his head with his eyes wide and lips pursed.

"Sightseeing." The man repeated. One eyebrow raised, and he looked mad.

Harry tried not to grimace. Why did he say that? "Yes. I mean no." He said, looking away.

Lord Voldemort didn't know what to think. One part of him was still mesmerized by those green eyes. But the other was outraged by lie that wasn't even remotely believable. Although, he was amused by how the boy was acting. He was glad that he was affecting him.

"If you are not here at the Ministry of Magic, at half past four in morning, sightseeing, then why are you here?" He said slowly. 

Harry contemplated if telling this man is a good idea. He didn't know who this man was. But he was gorgeous. What could go wrong? He might even help him.

"I was here for, well, I can call it sightseeing. But not really. And I didn't arrive here just now. I was here from hours ago really. But the lift has a password and I couldn't guess. I usually guess right, but they said Dark Lord's are insane, and I'm not, so I couldn't think what he would use as password. Do you know the password?" Harry decided that if this man was gorgeous, he must be nice as well. He might even help him. So if he knows the password, then Harry could go up to the office. But if he doesn't, Harry would go back to Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord didn't know which part enraged him more. Being called insane, this boy trying to sneak into his office, or this boy not recognizing him. And to think he was chosen as Champion!

"Why would you want to go to the Dark Lord's office?" Voldemort asked. He needed to know what this boy was planning. 

"Well, my friends told me I would need to give presents to the Wizengamot and the Dark Lord. But I don't know what old people and Dark Lord's want, so I came here to see what they are like." Harry replied, smiling. He knew this man would help him. "Do you know the password?" Harry asked again.

'Presents?' the dark lord asked himself. Does this boy plan on bribing them? Voldemort took a deep breath. He walked towards the lift and pressed the password. The boy, Potter, jumped happily, clapping his hand.

"Thank you! Now I don't have to guess if he prefers chocolates frogs or blood pops." Potter said. 

Voldemort tried to calm himself. This was too early for murder. He was also asking himself why he didn't just tell Potter that he was the Dark Lord. And why is he letting him up to his office. 

"So, what is your name?" The Potter boy asked.

"Marvolo." He said as the doors opened.

"Marvolo, I'm Harry." Harry said. He was ignored. Marvolo turned towards the room. There was only one door and Marvolo walked towards it. Harry followed him. They entered the Dark Lord's office and Harry looked around immediately. There were lots and lots of paperworks. And don't forget about the books. This was almost like a library. He tried to look for a trashbin, maybe there were chocolate frogs boxes or something. He needed data.

Marvolo watched as the boy walked around the room. He was very focused. His green eyes suddenly shined as his eyes landed on the trashbin. It was almost comical when he quickly fell to his knees, digging through the trash.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but asked.

The boy didn't even look at him. How dare he?

"How else would I know what sweets the Dark Lord eats if I don't look at the trash here? Just one sign that he eats chocolate frogs." Harry said. He pleaded more to himself. He needed data. 

"The Dark Lord doesn't eat sweets." Marvolo said.

Harry quickly sat straight. "No." He said dramatically. 

Marvolo merely raised a brow.

"Of course he eats sweets. Everyone does." Harry said, but he didn't look so sure.

"He doesn't." Marvolo said, sitting on the Dark Lord's chair.

"But..." Harry didn't know what to think. How could one person not like sweets? It was an outrage. "Not even treacle tart?" Harry asked quietly. His heart was breaking over this.

"Yes." Marvolo said again.

Everyone eats sweets. Or, everyone should. Sweets are the best. Chocolates, candies, and treacle tarts. Those were the best. To think the Dark Lord doesn't eat sweets. It was heartbreaking. 

Voldemort was alarmed when the boy suddenly cried. He cried! He didn't know what to do. He was panicking. He didn't even know why he cried.

"Why are you crying?" Marvolo asked him.

Harry didn't realise he was crying. He needs to do something about this. He couldn't just let someone go without sweets. No.

"I'm not now." Harry said when he stopped. He was determined to fix this. "I'll go back now." He said, standing up. He will fix this travesty.

Voldemort was very confused. He didn't understand what happened. From the moment he met this boy, until now, he has no idea what was happening. The boy was walking away. Towards the door. As if he didn't just break in, and cry in his office. But he was even more confused when he stopped him.

"Wait." Marvolo called him when he was just about to reach the door.

Harry turned back and saw Marvolo opening the Dark Lord's drawer. He got a small box and opened. Harry saw that it was a ring. Suddenly, alarm bells rang in Harry's ear. This was wrong.

"Stop! We don't steal from the Dark Lord! What are you doing?" Harry asked in dread.

Marvolo simply walked towards him, reached out for his hand, and slipped the ring on his finger. He then whispered some spell. Well, he guessed it was. It was more of hissing now that Harry thinks about it.

"You can go now." Then walked back.

Harry was very confused. The ring was beautiful, it was silver, like a snake biting it's own tail. The eyes are emerald. It was beautiful. But it was the Dark Lord's. He tried to take it off but he couldn't. So that was the spell is.

"Go. Before they realise you're gone." Marvolo said again.

"If I get killed by the Dark Lord, it will be your fault. But it was nice meeting you. I just want to tell you that you probably have kleptomania." Harry said before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. 💙


End file.
